Corrupted
by InkstainedHands1177
Summary: A simple cut on the finger can change a great many things. Especially if the cut is from Erjad… ((An Unfortunate Fairy Tale book series and the characters are owned by Chanda Hahn.))


**I lied. I cannot stay away. I had this idea come to me suddenly. Well, actually, it roosted in my brain and refused to budge. This idea?** _ **Can I write Dark Mina?**_ **I constantly want to test my limits. This might prove interesting… Also, as a warning, this is my first song thingie…** **actually, I wrote the story while I was listening to this song and I decided to insert some of the lyrics in it. I don't know, I thought it sounded nice…**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Ink…**

 **Corrupted**

Mina stared at Erjad. Ferah had told her things about it. Supposedly, this knife would only kill a Fae, not a human. She sighed. Touching the blade lightly, she examined the inscription. It was in the Fae script.

Her alarm clock went off.

"Ouch!" Dropping the now bloody knife on her bed, she examined her finger. Sliced clean open. She groaned and rooted in her bathroom for a Band-Aid.

After doing that, she went about resetting her alarm clock again. Stupid thing always went off at the wrong times. It wasn't working. In a rare fit of rage she threw it against the wall. It shattered into a thousand pieces. She smiled. She liked the sound of it breaking.

Going back to her bed, she cleaned up the knife and hid it again. Mina looked at her hand. It was really aching. She shrugged. Oh well. Ferah said that the knife couldn't hurt mortals…

She flicked her iPod on and it started playing Lorde's song 'Glory and Gore' from her album _Pure Heroine_. She started singing along. She got ready for school.

Her mom drove her to school. Sara Grimm wasn't in a talkative mood. She was still reeling from all that had happened. In fact, she was taking it harder than Mina was.

"By Mom."

"See ya, honey."

 _There's a humming in the restless summer air_

 _And we're slipping off the course that we prepared_

Mina walked into class. The first person she saw? Teaque. He was lounging against the wall. Mina rolled her eyes and opened her locker. He glared at her. Obviously, he hadn't thought she would ignore him.

"Well, if it isn't little Grimey!" Savannah White walked up to her.

Mina sighed and shook her head. "What do you want, Princess?"

Savannah blinked. She shook her head and sneered. "I want you disgraced, and shown as the bitch you are!"

Mina sighed and grabbed her water bottle. She glanced over at Teaque and winked. His eyes widened. Mina looked back at Savannah.

"Savy, you know what you need to do?"

Savannah glared at her. "What?"

Mina unscrewed her water bottle. "You need to cool off." She poured the water all over Savannah's blouse. Mina walked away, completely ignoring everyone's shocked stared, _and_ Savannah's screams.

Mina Grimm was starting to fight back.

Teaque raised an eyebrow. _This was new._

 _But in all chaos, there is calculation_

 _Dropping glasses just to hear them break_

 **Third Block Classes**

Teaque, with the use of handy Fae magic, got a schedule that matched perfectly with Mina's. The whole day she completely ignored him. She wasn't flustered by his presence at all. He was slightly annoyed. After all, he thrived on her irritation and flustered appearance. He thrived on being noticed.

"Wilhelmina Grime…" A football player approached Mina's desk. The teacher was out for a second. Mina played with her pencil. She glanced up at the big guy.

"Yes?"

"You messed up Savannah's day. I don't take well to that."

Teaque rolled his eyes. Mina glanced over at him and smirked. "Do you believe in magic?" She asked the football player. He blinked at her.

"No."

Mina sighed. "Pity. I do. I can do magic. For instance…I can make this pencil disappear…" She raised her pencil and showed it to the guy.

The brute just gave a mocking laugh. "Just shut up and let me slap you around." He leered at her. Mina sighed and shook her head.

"You're the one who needs to shut up. Simply by speaking, you lower the whole IQ of this entire school."

Teaque snickered.

 _You've been drinking like the world was gonna end_

 _Took a shiner from the fist of your best friend_

Mina smiled sweetly at the guy looming above her. "But back to magic. Do you want me to show you how I can make this disappear?"

The guy shrugged and slammed in hands on the desk in a threatening gesture. Mina didn't even jump. Mina glanced at the clock. The bell would ring any minute now. She grabbed her heavy history book, smiled at the jerk in front of her and slammed the pencil, point first, into the guy's hand like a nail. Her history book was her hammer.

 _It's clear that someone's gotta go_

 _We mean it, but I promise we're not mean_

She packed up her things and calmly left the class room as the bell rang. The guy's screams of agony were ignored. Teaque almost fell out of his chair.

 _And the cry goes out_

 _They lose their minds for us, and how it plays out_

 _Now we're in the ring and we're coming for blood_

 **After School**

Teaque cornered Mina in the back of the school. "Something's changed you." He looked at her cautiously.

 _Glory and gore go hand in hand_

 _That's why we're making headlines_

 _You could try and take us_

 _But victory's contagious_

Mina laughed. Her voice was colder. Her eyes, usually brown and innocent, were hard and ruthless. She stepped closer to Teaque. "Maybe I've just seen reality?" She brushed her hand up his chest. "Maybe I've realized that I've been on the wrong side this whole time…" She looked at him invitingly. Teaque, for once in his life was flustered. Mina looked…erotic. He was aroused by her displays of mischief and violence.

 _"Secretly you love this, do you even wanna go free?"_

 _Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means_

He slowly drew her closer to him. Their lips touched. "I can give you Erjad. I can give you anything you want, but for one thing only in return." She whispered it against his lips.

He grazed her lips with his own. "What is that?"

She smiled cunningly and cruelly at him. "Allow me to rule by your side over a gloriously dark and wicked kingdom." She didn't let him answer. Kissing him like there was no tomorrow, she made him groan. Innocent Mina was gone, replaced by this…vixen, this seductive creature.

They came up for air. Teaque stared at her, his hands tangled in her hair. Her lips were red and swollen, her eyes dark and full of tantalizing and naughty promises.

"I am known at the Dark Prince." He stared at her. His hands moved down from her waist to her hips. "You will be my Dark Queen. You will rule by my side." She laughed a harsh laugh filled with victory. It thrilled him.

"The dagger's in my room." She glanced at him under her lashes. "We don't have to leave the human plane so soon though…my bed is quite…sturdy." She brushed up against him and he stifled a moan.

Teaque pushed her against the school wall. "You little…wench!" He slammed his lips onto hers. There was something in her. Something like a scent, something that he couldn't get enough of. He craved her. The more he kissed her the more he wanted her.

 _And the cry goes out_

 _They lose their minds for us, and how it plays out_

 _Now we're in the ring and we're coming for blood_

Quick as a flash, he teleported them to her bedroom. Teaque suddenly found his arms empty. He whirled around to see Mina holding the knife. She smiled sweetly at him.

Teaque took the blade from her. Finally. He threw it aside. His plans could wait. This…siren was too much of a distraction.

Mina laughed, as if she knew exactly what was on his mind. Her eyes flashed with dangerous mirth. "Go ahead. Mom and Charlie are out. They won't be back for quite a while…"

Teaque pounced.

 _"Secretly you love this, do you even wanna go free?"_

 _Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means_

 **Hey guys!**

 **Yeah, I know I said that I would be moving away from UFT for a while, but…I lied. I couldn't help it. Hope none of you are disappointed. ; )** **Anyway! The song that I used I already prefaced in the story. Glory and Gore by Lorde from the Pure Herione album. However, I just wanted to cover my bases again. I DO NOT OWN GLORY AND GORE! LORDE DOES! There. = )**

 **BTW! Before you ask, this is a one shot! I'm not making a story out of it. I'm spread thin with my job, college, and other online writing sites that I can't make time for Teaque and Mina (sad days…)**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **Ink...**


End file.
